Shattered Bonds
by shadowdoom10
Summary: What it Ruby betrayed her allies, and was the daughter of Roman? What if no one knew? What if they found out in combat? Hope you like it. Rated T to be safe. (Pending Rewrite, OC's needed please and thank you).
1. Shattered Bonds

**Shattered Bond**

A/N _This is my first story but please, review as you see fit, I will read all of the reviews to make any other stories I write better. This is a one-shot now, but if people like it I will probably make a series later. I will warn you now that I am not very good at writing dialog but I'll try to get better. This is an AU as well, one of my own creation. The OC's I write for this story will mostly be other teams to fill out beacon, and other background characters. I also made a crime organization called syndicate. I think thats it, so I hope you like it!_

* * *

_'So take heed, there will be no victory in strength'_

_'Perhaps victory is in the simpler things, long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.'_

_'Ha, and what happens when you realize that your "honest soul" has lied?'_

* * *

Beacon, once the most prominent school for hunters and huntresses in all of Remnant is now a pile of rubble, being picked over by the ones that destroyed it, androids and humans looking for survivors. None were found. Hundreds of prominent students were killed this day, all because of one traitor. This is that story.

* * *

_5 Hours Before_

"Ruby, are you okay?" Asked Yang to her younger step-sister, noticing that she was not paying attention to the game, Remnant, Ruby's favorite game. Ruby looked up quickly. "Um, sorry. I was thinking, what's happening?"

"Yangs army is invading and you have almost nothing to defend with, because of your giant Nevermore from your last turn." Replied Weiss, looking _very_ bored, she had lost her kingdom in the tenth turn of the game, and was pretty much stuck with the rest of them until the game is over. **beep beep. **Ruby looked down at her scroll, opening it and gasping. "Darn it, professor Port wants my help with some Grimm that got out. Sorry Yang, Blake, Weiss, I need to go now." Ruby stammered out quickly. "It's fine, go." Said Blake. As soon as she said that, Ruby was gone out the door to find the Professor. **Boom **

An alarm went off, professor Ozpin was speaking. "All students, Beacon it under attack, gather arms and defend your home!" We heard cheering from the other students near us.

"That Explosion came from the western hallway, Ruby went that way! Blake, come on, we have to defend Beacon. Weiss, try and find Ruby, GO!" Yang practically shouted the last sentence. "Got it" Both the heiress and faunas replied. The two groups ran off to do their respective tasks, Weiss using her runes to dash above the other students, Yang and Blake jumping through a hole in the wall to defend the school.

* * *

Weiss

'Where is she, where could she have gone in such a short amount of time? Maybe she's already attacking the intruders, yeah that sounds exactly like something Ruby would do.' These thoughts and more rushed through her head in minutes, finally deciding to go where the defense was weakest to try and find her partner. As she dashed over the battle, she felt fear. Almost all the students were caught unaware and vulnerable, many had died before the battle had even started. But she also saw many students fight back, weapons flashed, bullets fired, and runes cast, all combining to create one strong defense. As she looked around she saw no sign of her young team mate, but did see a place were lots of goons were headed, and so decided that it was worth a look. As she descended on the clearing, she saw none other than Roman Torchwick, the leader of the crime group syndicate, leading the attack. She dropped down into some bushes nearby, and prepared to attack, before hearing a sound behind her and pressure on her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I would have to cut you down if you did." said a voice behind her, the voice of a traitor.

* * *

Yang and Blake

**BAM!** Another soldier goes flying back, hitting another on the way down. Yang smiled slightly as another goon between them and Torchwick and Cinder. They saw Weiss land in a clearing nearby, and not come back, so Blake thought that Weiss and Ruby were in trouble. The west side of beacon was falling, most of the defenders were killed or knocked out of the combat. Things were not the best, but they were holding, and so Yang and Blake were told by Ozpin to find their team mates. They saw Weiss head to the other side of the school, so they headed that way, to the same clearing that Weiss went to. On the way they saw the remnants of team JNPR and some androids, all of them knocked out or dead.

"What happened here? I don't think it was just syndicate forces, maybe it was Mercury, or Roman." Blake wondered, shocked at what she saw. "I don't know, but whatever or whomever, did this might still be here." It was then that they heard. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I would have to cut you down if you did." The two looked at each other and ran into the clearing, into something that they did not expect to see.

Ruby Rose, holding the blade of Crescent Rose to the neck of Weiss Schnee. "Ruby, what are you doing?!" Ruby looked up at them quickly, and at this point Roman and his goons noticed them. "Well red, are you going to tell them or am I?" Ruby glared at him. "I will. So... you know how my mother died, but I never told you about my father. Well, meet my dad." She nodded towards Roman as she said the last part, still close to killing Weiss. "WHAT?"

* * *

Ruby

**Beep beep beep** Ruby looked down to her scroll, seeing that it was encrypted, and knowing that it was from her father, she opened it up quickly and read what it had to say. _'We will attack Beacon soon, leave the west wing and head towards the entrance, the attack will commence in ten minutes.'_ Thinking fast, she made up a lie. "Darn it, professor Port wants my help with some Grimm that got out. Sorry Yang, Blake, Weiss, I need to go now." As the others accepted her excuse, she dashed off towards the designated area. She was no where near it when... **Boom.** Looking around, she saw Ren near by, looking at her strangely and preparing his weapons. She looked behind her and saw a gaping hole swarming with syndicate goons, and she wasn't attacking them.

"Oh well, sorry Ren." The remark punctuated by the unfurling of Crescent Rose. Ren looked even more confused, then looked at the barrel of the massive scythe, realizing almost too late what was about to happen. Ren dashed out of the scythes field of fire just before the round was fired, and it hit the ground where he would have been. Using his aura, he sprinted towards Ruby, firing StormFlower as he did. The red cloaked girl fired her weapon to dodge the shots and close the distance between them, and fired once more to knock Ren away. Ren knew he needed to get inside the range of her weapon, or he'd never make it out of this alive. Syndicate goons moved up to cover Ruby, and Ren knew that something was wrong. Unfortunately, he never figured out what it was before he saw a flash of rose, and felt the bite of metal, and blacked out.

Ruby looked at the men around her. "Leave no survivors, except for for these people." She handed a scroll with names on it to the leader, a girl in white with clawed boots. "Melanie, I'm counting on you to keep them in line." The girl, Melanie, nodded and was about to run off but then remembered something. "Oh, your dad wants you, he's over there in the clearing." She points to the clearing and starts yelling orders to the men nearby. Ruby looked to the clearing and sighed, before dashing over. Inside she saw her father, one of the most wanted criminal in Vale, Roman Torchwick. He looked over and smiled at his daughter. "Hey red, how are you?" As he walked over, the men he was talking to dispersed. "Hey dad! I'm fine, hows the attack going?" They hugged, and the reply came. "We caught them off guard, so we have the upper hand, but at the same time we _are_ attacking one of the top combat schools in Remnant, so at the moment, the forces are even, but we have more men to waste then they do." The hug ended. "My team will look for me, and they might see you, so I'll hide and wait." She said as she seemed to teleport to the trees to hide.

She saw Weiss running above, and saw her land. Ruby smiled dashing behind her silently, and prepared to kill her, when she thought about what it would mean if she joined them. So instead of killing the heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation, she talked. and and then something that Ruby didn't expected happened, Weiss accepted... right before Yang and Blake ran in and gasped.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Yang questioned, fearing the answer. The answer was exactly as she feared. Roman and his goons noticed them. "Well red, are you going to tell them or am I?" Ruby glared at him. "I will. So... you know how my mother died, but I never told you about my father. Well, meet my dad." She nodded to the person that almost killed her before she came to Beacon. "WHAT?" Screamed Yang. Ruby took the blade off Weiss' neck. Weiss looked at them with hate. "You heard her, Roman Torchwick is Ruby's' dad." Yang was on fire, and Blake was just staring. Roman broke the silence. "Well, are you going to kill them, or am I?"

That snapped Ruby out of her silence, and she leveled Crescent Rose at Blake, while Weiss prepared to attack Yang. Blake and Yang prepared to fight their friends, but neither of them wanted to. Yang was willing to fight her friends, but she wanted to know why. "Why? Why would you both betray us?" Yang questioned. "Because, you said it yourself Yang, family comes first. And Roman is family." Came the all to calm reply from Ruby. "I hate my father and all that he stands for, if helping syndicate is what it takes to bring him down and take over the company, then I will gladly destroy Beacon." Sneered the heiress.

Suddenly, Crescent Rose fired off a shot, and Ruby was just a blur headed for Blake, who was only just able to avoid the incoming attack. As she moved, she saw Ruby take aim at her, and fire off several more shots at her one time friend. Blake was able to dodge all but one of the shots, and was knocked off her feet before righting her self and blocking the next hit with Gambol Shroud. The smaller girl used the momentum of the strike and bounce up into the air, turning the scythe into a smaller but equally powerful gun, and fired a more powerful shot. It hit square on the chest, and Blake was forced into a tree, the tree was knocked down and Blake was out. Ruby quickly turned to her partner, and saw that she was just finishing up with Yang, who had cuts all over her, and looked to be dead. It was only then that Ruby realized that the sounds of fighting outside had also stopped. Torchwick almost sprinted over. "Are you okay?" Demanded Roman.

"Yeah" Replied both girls. "Good."

The battle over, Beacon was all but dead. Syndicate goons and androids were tasked with counting up the dead, the list was long, for anyone that was at beacon, too long. Roman, Ruby, and Weiss looked over at the captured with hate. Ozpin, Glynda, and many others, were all tied together and dropped into Forever Fall forest without weapons, food for the Grimm. As the airships took off, with whatever caused Roman to attack Beacon in the first place in tow, the last of the casualty list was sent. Deep underground in the heart of Atlas, a man cloaked in shadows looked it over, and laughed, as he realized something that not even Torchwick knows...

* * *

A/N _So, that was my first fanfic ever. For those of you who have read this far, I thank you, this was far longer and harder then I expected, and all the reviews, however hateful are appreciated. If you want this to be a longer series, then PM me or otherwise let me know and I will try to do it. Bye._


	2. The Betrayal of Weiss

A/N_ This is a very short chapter explaining why Weiss betrayed her friends, I tried to hint at it in the last chapter but I guess I failed, so I'm doing this, as well as give a bit more back-story to Ruby's betrayal as well.. This is before Yang and Blake arrive, but after Ruby downs Ren, so I'll try to seamlessly integrate this into the story, so the start is from the last chapter. As always, review and I hope you like it._

* * *

As she descended on the clearing, she saw none other than Roman Torchwick, the leader of the crime group syndicate, leading the attack. She dropped down into some bushes nearby, and prepared to attack, before hearing a sound behind her and pressure on her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I would have to cut you down if you did." said a voice behind her, the voice of a traitor.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Asked the ivory haired girl.

"I'm protecting family." Came the reply. "Roman Torchwick is family?" Shouted the girl, before realizing that if he heard her she would almost certainly die. Thankfully the man they were talking about was to caught up in what he was doing to notice the conversation. "Yes, my mother died when I was very young, and Roman, being my father, took me in and raised me. He wanted me to chose for what I did with myself, and when I said I wanted to be a huntress, he agreed but I had to pretend not to know him, and to not let it get in the way of work. He called Yang's father, and they picked me up and raised me as well." Ruby was starting to tear up now. "I agreed to help him if I could be a huntress. Weiss, if you join us, you won't have to die, I won't have to kill you. We know about your past, about your father distancing himself from you because he thought you were a failure."

"Ruby, stop." the normally cold and calculating person was gone and was replaced with someone who is all too hurt inside. "What, do you still love your father?" Said the first girl with a little too much sarcasm. "Shut up, I-I hated my father f-f-for what he did, distancing himself from me and my mother, I hated it, but it only got worse after M-mother died. Father got colder, if that was even possible, and I was told that if I wasn't his vision of perfect, then I had no business being a Schnee. And you want to know the worst part?" Ruby made a noise of affirmation. "Even after I complete my training at beacon, I won't become the leader of the company. _Nooo_, that honor is reserver for my _**sister**_." Ruby smiled to herself, now for the hook. "Well Weiss, our goals are similar. We both want your father out of the picture, and if you help us do that, then I promise that you will lead the Schnee Dust Company."

"Y-you aren't going to back stab me?" Asked the heiress. "Nope." "Good." Both of them smiled, a cold and empty smile, as two figures burst though the trees behind them.

* * *

A/N_ So, that was the reason, at least in my mind, that Weiss Schnee betrayed her friends and Beacon. I hope you liked the explanation._


End file.
